La Louve et le Vampire
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella est une louve mais pas n'importe laquelle est celle à l'origine des loups. Elle revient à Forks après une très longue absence et retrouve celui qui est son âme sœur.


**Bonjour à toutes, voici comme promis à certaines le "nouveau"Os.**

 **Pour celles qui suivent "Isabelle ou Bella" l'histoire à bien été update le 5mai mais le site a bugué et ne l'a pas affiché, je suis désolée.**

* * *

Voilà plus de 70 ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici, à la Push. Mais aujourd'hui les anciens requièrent ma présence . Je m'appelle Isabella Swan est je suis la louve originel des loups-garous Quileute ce qui je l'admet est ironique lorsque l'on sait que mon nom est Cygne*, pourquoi ne m'appelai-je donc pas Isabella Wolf* ? Je ne sais pas . Je vais d'abord vous raconter ma vie.

Je suis née il y a plus de trois cent ans dans la réserve Quileute, aujourd'hui appelé la Push. Ma soeur, ma mère et moi étions doté d'immenses pouvoirs. Je passai mon enfance et mon adolescence heureuse entourée des miens. A l'âge de seize ans, mon frère fut attaqué par des loups. Avec ma soeur, puisque ma mère était morte peu de temps avant, nous avons essayé de ressusciter notre frère à travers le loup qui l'avait tué, ce que nous n'avions prévu c'est que ce sort se retournerait contre nous, faisant de ma soeur et de moi même des louves-garous. La manifestation de notre nouvelle identité ou nouvelle forme n'apparut qu'après la naissance de nos enfants. Nous étions encore très jeunes puisque j'avais alors dix-huit ans et ma soeur vingt ans . Nos enfant eurent eux même des enfants et le gène transmutât et devint dominant lorsque des vampires étaient proches. Je n'ai jamais compris ce phénomène, bien que cela ne soit pas un mal. Je suis devenue immortelle avec ma nouvelle condition, ne vieillissant pas. Pour éviter d'attirer trop souvent l'attention sur moi, je voyage beaucoup et ne fait des apparitions qu'à chaque nouvelle meute. Évidemment les hommes de la tribu racontèrent toutes sortes de légendes dans lesquelles ils s'approprient la possibilité de muter. Ma soeur se tua il y a de ça cent ans après la perte de son âme sœur , elle se brûla vive tout en ayant dans le corps un pourcentage élevé d'aconit tue loups ; ce mélange est fatal même à une louve originel. Depuis cent ans, je suis seule et toute ma famille proche , je ne parle pas de mes descendant sont mort. Toutes les familles porteuses du gène sont donc parentes.

Lors de mes visites pour ne pas perturbé l'ordre des choses, je masque mon pouvoir naturel d'Alpha dominante, cela ne plairait certainement pas à ces messieurs car il est vrai que peu de femmes sont porteuses du gène , tellement peu que ce phénomène ne s'est pas manifesté lors de la dernière formation de la meute.

Alors me revoilà au bord du feu de camp où est réunie toute la population de la réserve et où les anciens racontent les légendes de notre peuple. Une chose que je n'ai pas précisé mais physiquement je ne fais pas très couleur locale avec une peau blanche semblable à de l'albâtre, mes longs cheveux ondulés qui détonnent parmi les cheveux raides, mes yeux comme mes cheveux sont chocolats. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi alors que je m'approche, c'est évidement les loups qui se tournent en premier et pour mon plus grand bonheur j'aperçois une jeune femme parmi eux.

Un ancien se lève et me demande:

-Bonjour madame, vous êtes perdue ?

J'ai envie de ricaner mais ce ne serait pas approprié à la situation.

-Oh non, au contraire, je suis enfin de retour chez moi après de très nombreuses années en exile.

Je vois son regard se troublé comme celui des loups. Je ne peux pas m'expliquer maintenant et vais rejoindre la seule place libre entre un jeune homme au visage chaleureux, les yeux rieur et par la chaleur qu'il dégage sans aucun doute un loup. Et un autre loup, au visage fermé , sur la défensive .

-Continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. J'aime beaucoup ces légendes .

Ils continuèrent donc avec une mine ahurie qui me réjouissais , à chaque fois que je venais, il la faisait et c'était devenu pour un moment que j'attendais, mes chers déscendants me font bien rire.

Les histoires se terminent et les gens commencent à rentrer chez eux, il ne reste que les loups, les anciens et moi. Voilà le moment de la révélation arrivé. Je dois à chaque les convaincre, les soumettre avec mon pouvoir d'Alpha avant de le re-maitriser, non vraiment c'est lassant et plus les générations passent plus elles deviennent méfiantes .

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour retrouver votre chemin, me demande un grand gaillard à la musculature sur développer .

-Vous êtes prévenant mais je ne suis absolument pas perdu. Au contraire je suis là où est ma place. C'est étonnant mais rien n'a vraiment changé depuis ma dernière visite, ça en ait presque troublant comme si le temps était figé ici.

-Vous êtes déjà venue ? Demande un ancien. Je ne me souviens pas de vous, pourtant les visages pales sont plutôt rares dans la réserve .

-C'est normal, les seules personnes qui auraient pu me reconnaître sont mortes. Et vous n'étiez même pas encore né, Monsieur Black, ni vous non plus monsieur Ateara, je ricane.

-Comment ça nous n'étions pas nés ? Demande monsieur Black. Comment nous connaissez -vous ?

À voilà LE moment fatidique .

-Vraiment vous ressemblez tous beaucoup à vos ancêtres, surtout vous, vous êtes définitivement le petit fils d'Ephraim, le même visage sérieux et le même désir de commander.

-C'est une sang froid, murmure un des loups, puis plus fort. C'est une sang froid.

Nous y revoilà , les sang-froid, pourquoi toujours en revenir à eux ? Les voilà qui se mettent à avoir peur ou plutôt en colère , ils sont proche de la transformation, je le sens. Je me prépare, ils ne peuvent peut être pas me tué mais je les sens passer les blessures. Voilà le premier qui mute et se transforme en un immense loup gris de deux mètres , impressionnant mais je veux voir les deux Alpha , lui ne représente pas vraiment une menace, les autres ne tardent pas et les anciens sont déjà loin. Le premier Alpha est un gros loup noir, le second, le véritable Alpha est un gros loup brun-roux. Ils sont imposants, magnifiques. La louve est grise et légèrement plus petite que ses compères . Ils sont près à passer à l'attaque, s'attendant sans doute à me voir prendre les jambes à mon cou pour tenter d'avoir la vie sauve.

Avant qu'ils ne bondissent sur moi, je me transforme et libère mon pouvoir. Je suis dans tout la magnificence que peut me procurer mon état , je suis imposante, encore plus que le véritable Alpha de la meute. Ils passent à l'attaque malgré tout et je me fais un plaisir de les mettre hors course un à un. Je ne les blessent pas réellement mais je leur fait croire que je les blesse sérieusement .

Une fois tous les loups hors combat je me mute à nouveau en humain et masque mon pouvoir . Contrairement à mes descendants, je ne suis pas nue lorsque je reprends ma forme bipède . Ils vont dans les bois se retransformer et reviennent.

-Qui es-tu ? Demande d'une voix impérieuse un des deux Alpha .

-Qui es-tu toi ? Je réponds .

-Réponds avant à ma question .

-Tu n'es pas le véritable Alpha, c'est ce jeune homme, arrière petit fils d'Ephraim qui l'est . Mais pour te prouver ma bonne fois, je vais te répondre . Je suis Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella et je suis la louve originel.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Demande un des loups.

-Je n'ai pas l'air de plaisanter . Je reviens à chaque nouvelle meute et les guide . Vous êtes plus nombreux qu'autrefois, j'en déduis que des vampires habitent par ici et que d'autres sont venus.

-Ouaip , répond avec nonchalance le premier à s'être transformer devant moi.

-Et si vous présentiez ?

-Je suis Sam Uley, l'Alpha , se désigne l'homme avec qui je parle.

-Jacob Black.

-Le véritable Alpha . Il ne répond pas mais le sait.

-Quil Ateara.

-Seth Clearwater et voici ma soeur Leah, me dit un jeune homme souriant.

-Paul

-Embry

Les autres ne se présentent pas. Je fixe le groupe, la meute en face de moi et je m'assois , je les invite à faire de même .

-Enchanté . Votre démonstration de force était assez impressionnante , vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi longtemps. Je suis ravie de constater une femme parmi vous, c'est assez ironique lorsqu'on y pense.

-Comment ça ? M'interroge Jacob.

-Les mutations chez les femmes sont très rares, au point que lors de la dernière meute il n'y en avait pas or les loups originels étaient deux louves; ma soeur et moi même . C'est fascinant .

-Vous êtes venue pour ça ?

-Non mais maintenant que je suis ici , j'aimerai bien rencontrer les vampires . Les Cullen c'est cela ?

-Comment savez vous ? Me questionne Sam Uley.

-J'étais présente lors de la signature du traité, ne l'oubliez pas .

Les jours passent à la réserve et je n'en sort pas, guidant les jeunes loups dans leur nouvel état . Puis je décide d'aller me promener dans Forks. Sur la route du retour , je croise un chemin de terre et je m'y engage . J'arrive devant une très belle villa blanche de trois étages . Je sens l'odeur des vampires, légèrement sucré . Contrairement à mes descendants leurs odeurs ne m'indispose pas. Je sonne, décidée à savoir si je me trouve devant ces vampires végétariens .

C'est un homme blond et aux yeux topazes qui m'ouvre. Il n'était pas là la dernière fois, ni la petite brune aux allures de lutin derrière lui.

-Bonjour , me salut-il.

-Bonjour , je suis bien chez les Cullen ? Je demande .

-Oui , que puis je faire pour vous ?

Je réfléchis un instant et puis je me rappelle du prénom des "parents " .

-Hum... Carlisle ou Esme sont-ils là ? Ou bien Emmett ou Rosalie ? Cette dernière n'était pas très fan de nous nous surnommant les "clebards " .

Je vois un roux apparaître et mon coeur fait un bond . C'est lui ! Lui que j'ai rencontré en 1918 à Chicago. Il n'a pas changé si ce n'est que c'est un vampire à présent . Je ne l'ai pas vu lors de la signature du traité . Mais je devine sans mal qu'il est végétarien et je capte aussitôt une conversation silencieuse entre les trois . Mon coeur a décidé de faire du trampoline dans ma cage thoracique. Et enfin Emmett apparaît et rigole comme un possédé.

-Et bien si ce n'est pas la louve la plus étrange qu'il m'ai été donner de rencontrer ! Alors te Voila de retour l'ancêtre ?

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ours mal léché ! Je rigole .

Je vois l'incompréhension des autres et puis ils se figent en comprenant que "louve" n'est pas un surnom mais bel et bien ce que je suis .

-Tu es une louve ? Me demande le blond avec une position défensive.

-Oui monsieur . Mais pas ne panique je ne viens pas vous attaquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Puis avec tout le culot que je possède . Je peux entrer ?

-Notre odeur ne t'indispose pas ? Me demande le roux, Edward .

-Non . Mais tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Je demande , triste à cette idée .

-Non je devrais ?

-On s'est rencontrer à Chicago en Juillet 1918. Tu m'a empêché de me faire piétiner par un cheval et on s'est revu plusieurs fois avant que tu ne tombes malade . C'est à l'hôpital que tu as rencontré Carlisle n'est ce pas ? J'aurais dû le savoir !

Flashback

2 juillet 1918

Ma soeur s'est brûlée vive il y a dix ans aujourd'hui. Après sa perte et ce qui fait qu'en plus d'être orpheline, je n'ai plus personne. Je suis partie de la réserve Quilleute d'où je viens dans l'état de Washington pour Chicago et sa chaleur étouffante du mois de Juillet.

Ici la vie est différente , les constructions ont bien évolué depuis cent ans , la dernière fois que je suis venue. L'avenue principale est plus grande et la population a triplé. On peut aussi voir des automobiles, chose plutôt rare d'où je viens. Les jeunes personnes portent des toilettes plus raffinées : il n'est pas rare de croiser des jeunes femmes, quoique certaines avec un âge assez avancé, porter de large chapeau et certains hommes abordent une moustache distinguée . Je sais qu'en Europe la guerre des tranchées fait toujours rage mais elle est très peu visible ici. Seul quelques centaines de volontaires sont au front et pour la plupart c'est du personnel médicale comme si la grippe espagnole ne faisait pas des ravages ici .

C'est perdue dans mes pensées que je trébuche après qu'un pan de mon jupon se soit pris dans la roue d'une automobile. Je tombe durement au sol et je sens plus que je ne le vois, un cavalier se rapprocher dangereusement. Je sens des bras qui me relève et tire un coup sec sur le bout de tissu encore prisonnier.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Me demande un ténor . Il faut peut être vous conduire à l'hôpital ?

-Non Monsieur, je proteste en me tournant vers le mystérieux inconnu qui est d'une beauté à couper le souffle . Il est jeune ; dix-sept , dix-huit ans peut être , une peau blanche mais pas maladive, des yeux d'un vert du plus pur des émeraudes et des cheveux cuivrés aplatis par une épaisse couche de gomme mais qui se rebellent. C'est le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant j'ai pas mal voyagé et les hommes à la réserve sont pour certains loin d'être laids.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes bien pâle pourtant .

-Ma pâleur est naturelle ! Je rigole . Puis un silence empli de gêne s'installe. Eh bien merci , je crois... Je crois que je vais y aller.

-Je...Heu... Cela peut sembler précipiter mais pourrions-nous nous revoir ? Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis un homme qui courtise les femmes qu'il rencontre dans la rue mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir, avec la présence d'un chaperon si vous le souhaitez et puis ce serait respecter les convenances, déblatère le jeune homme .

-Je... Ce serait avec plaisir mais à la seule condition que vous me dites comment vous vous appelez, je réponds surprise .

Il me regarde surpris et je vois un sourire naître sur son visage .

-Edward Masen , mademoiselle et vous ? Se présente-t-il.

-Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella . Je réponds en retour.

-Et bien à bientôt mademoiselle Swan, pouvons nous nous revoir dans une semaine, rendez vous ici ?

-Avec plaisir , à dans une semaine monsieur Masen.

Pendant tout cet été nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, il m'a même invité chez ses parents . Malheureusement début septembre la grippe espagnole emporta son père et de peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, il m'éloigna. Mais il était trop tard j'avais déjà senti ce courant si spécial. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était advenu. J'avais essayé pendant plusieurs années, en vain , de le retrouver mais aucun Edward Masen n'était en vie. J'ai cru avoir le cœur brisé.

Fin du Flasback

-Savoir quoi ? S'interroge-t-il .

-Savoir que mon âme sœur n'étais pas morte à proprement parler . Je suis d'une stupidité parfois qui frôle l'absurdité !

-Edward , ici présent serait ton âme sœur ? Ce serait risible quant même un vampire avec une louve ? Du jamais vu ! S'exclame Emmett.

-Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité , et puis mon cher ami, je ne suis pas une simple louve. Je suis la louve originel et mon odeur ne vous répugne pas et ce contrairement à celle de mes descendants .

Je vois Edward se tendre et le voit passer par toute la palette des émotions pour finir en me regardant comme la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Isabella Swan qui est une louve tu n'as pas changé d'un iota en l'espace de presque cent ans, tu es toujours aussi belle .

-Tu n'as pas changé non plus Edward . Mais où étais tu la première fois que Carlisle, Esme , Rosalie et Emmett sont venus . Tu étais pourtant déjà un vampire .

-J'étais en train de découvrir le monde et la noirceur de celui ci lorsque l'on est un vampire.

Pas besoin qu'il m'en dise plus. Il tuait des êtres humains et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un monstre . Pour moi il sera toujours le jeune homme charmant qui m'a charmé et qui m'est destiné.

Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras pour le vider de toute cette peine et de toute cette douleur qui l'habite . Je ressens une vive décharge et mon coeur s'emballe. On pourrait presque penser que je fait de la tachycardie .

Les mois passent et ma mission auprès de la meute est terminée . Je vis avec Edward et sa famille . Nous songeons à nous marier, il était temps me direz vous après un siècle !


End file.
